Fleur de feu sous la lune glacée
by xCarochanx
Summary: Kanda Yuu, est craint de tout le monde. Son regard froid, personne ne peut le contester. Pourtant un jour, il fera une rencontre plus qu'insupportable...Une recontre qui lui tiendra face ! 1ERE FIC ! Pas de romance entre Kanda & le OC


**La fanfiction est situé dans l'univers de -Man, grand œuvre de Hoshino-sensei ! Seulement peu des personnages officiels du manga seront mis en scène. La fiction sera centré sur un des protagoniste du manga et un OC. Action, humour, surprises. La fiction sera dans les pensées de Kanda.**

**/!\ Pas de romance entre le personnage et le OC /!\**

Yû Kanda, 17 ans, japonais, exorciste, possesseur de Mugen, sa fidèle innocence. Jeune homme sombre, dont la présence est imposante, et sinistre, ainsi que glaciale. Mystérieux, son regard est d'une agressivité, quiconque le regarde, peut être décomposé sur place. Personne sous son regard agressif et glacial, de cet asocial profond, ne tient longtemps. Il est craint de presque tous...Pourtant un jour, il fera une rencontre...Une rencontre qui va lui tenir face, et qui insupportera tout au plus le jeune homme, au regard glacé. Un regard de feu, comme si elle luttait sans problème sous son air imposant froide...

« _Les opposés s'attirent.._.»

**Fleurs de feu sous la lune glacée**

_Chapitre 1_

**« **_Je suis humaine, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! »_

Il faisait nuit. Le noir total et les nuages cachaient la lune blanche qui était pleine. Il allait sûrement pleuvoir. Les ruelles étaient noires, les lampadaires faiblement allumés. Trop peu de silhouettes étaient distingués dans la nuit. Mais il y avait des coins plus éclairés tels que les lieux publics. Il faisait froid dehors, malgré pour un fin de mois de Juin. On pouvait assez facilement se dissimuler. L'une d'entre elles, l'étaient totalement. Un jeune homme, grand, fort et mince. Un adolescent pour être précis, bientôt dans l'âge adulte, au alentour de 17 ans. Ses cheveux étaient longs, très longs, souples, raides et d'un noir bleuté attaché en queue de cheval haute. Il avait les yeux comme la nuit, bleu foncé avec un léger reflet violet. Son teint était pâle, son regard sombre, mystérieux. Il avait le portrait digne d'un asiatique. Il portait un long manteau noir avec lui, qui ressemblait à un uniforme, à sa ceinture, un katana dont probablement il était fidèle.

Il marchait jusqu'à un endroit éclairé, un restaurant, il était discret, passa inaperçu pour demander à avoir un simple bol de nouilles japonaises. Il semblait être fatigué de sa journée, en le regardant, on pourrait croire qu'il s'est battu, a couru, a voyager. C'était le cas, il y avait beaucoup d'hommes dans le restaurant, il se trouva une place libre, loin des origines des bruits qu'envahissaient dans la salle. Personne ne le remarqua, pour son grand bonheur. Tant que personne ne vienne le déranger, tout était bon pour lui, il commença à manger son plat en silence. L'ambiance dans l'endroit continua à son rythme.

Y a trop de bruit ici ! C'est perpétuellement agaçant...Mais tant que un de ces idiots ne m'approche pas, tout vas très bien...Juste qu'un moment je me croyais dans le réfectoire de la congrégation, avec le Baka Usagi, le Moyashi entrain de faire les guignols avec Daishya ! Bon lui, limite ça va mais les deux autres surtout la pousse de soja je peux pas !

Je releva légèrement les yeux, je vis que tout le regards dégoûtants et répugnants de tout ces hommes, étaient tournés vers la même, et unique chose. Si j'ai bien vu, il n'y a que des hommes ici, ils sont si machos que ça. C'est la première fois qu'ils voient une fille de leurs vies ? Oui, une fille venait de rentrer, tout ces pervers dont je pense avaient leurs regards tourner vers elle. Une fille aux cheveux bleus. Habillé assez garçon manqué d'ailleurs. Un regard hautain, ses pupilles bleu et gris comme ceux...Du Moyashi...Rien que de me dire son surnom me donne envie de gerber ! Bref...Que dire ? C'est une fille et je m'en tape ! Elle s'est pas trop préoccupé de tout les poivreaux dans la salle et est allé s'asseoir à une table toute seule, comme une grande. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Je continua à manger mes sobas. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, après avoir chassé les akumas, était de manger, puis trouver où allé dormir cette nuit ! J'ai beau veiller tard, il fallait que je reste en forme pour la suite. Nous avons des maréchaux à trouver,et je dois rejoindre ma patrouille dès que je serai rentré de mission ! Je rouvris plus les yeux, et un ton s'éleva du lieu :

«Si t'es là pour faire le guignol et ne pas faire ton boulot , envoi quelqu'un d'autre !» C'était...Cette fille ? Bah oui, je sais reconnaître une voix d'un mec et celle d'une nana ! Je relevais ma tête, c'est une tête brûlée. Les regards de tout les hommes dans la salle étaient tourner encore vers elle. Je soupire, on dirait qu'ils veulent lui sauter dessus ! Qu'ai-je fais pour me retrouver dans ce foutoir kuso...La bleue parcourra la salle du regard, semblait avoir les nerfs lui monter au cerveau avant de monter brusquement sur la table et lancer à tout ces abrutis :

« Hey les gars , si vous êtes à ce point en manque , aller voir quelqu'un où trouvez vous une meuf...Oh suis je bête, vu vos têtes vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de succès ! » C'était une pure provocation ça ! Honnêtement parce qu'elle venait de dire, je me sentais pas du tout visé ! Elle avait raison sur ce coup. Non mais regardez moi ça. On se croirait dans un bordel pour homme. J'ai beau soupirer. Par la suite, elle avait sourit, maniaquement et fière de son coup. Même les têtes d'ahuris que tirèrent tous les abrutis dans ce lieu, elle le garda. Puis après descendit de la table et relança, que mes oreilles n'allait pas près d'être tranquilles :

« Si vous voulez vous battre c'est quand vous voulez ! » Et par la suite elle sortit de ce lieu débile et infernale. Tout ce que je vis dans les regards machos, inutile, et ridicule des racailles présents ici, n'étaient que de la colère. Ils devaient avoir honte de se faire ridiculisé par la bleue. Ils allaient finir par la déchiqueter, mais qu'est-ce que ça m'importe ? Hors de question que je me mêle dans ses histoires là ! Je me leva, et en même temps...Ces types ? Tous braqués les uns que les autres d'armes. Et comme des boulets, ils suivaient leur «victime». J'avais l'air dans une histoire de conflits, que je ne pigeais que dalle et d'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas l'intention. Ces histoires sont débiles, j'avais autre chose à foutre ! Je régla ma note et sortit de cet endroit, mais je devais y penser. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on voyait une fille comme ça, pourquoi pas suivre ces types ? J'aimerai trop voir leurs tronches se faire éclater, rien que pour le plaisir de mes yeux. Fallait le savoir, je suis nul en orientation et donc pour les missions solo donné par ce diable de Komui, j'ai des fardeaux sur le dos nommé ''traqueur'' mais en faite, je devrais les nommer ''boulets'' ! Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Je suivais ces poivreaux d'hommes pour voir comment ils pourraient s'en tirer en agissant sans leurs cervelles.

Je releva la tête, ils se dirigeaient tous vers un bâtiments, assez grand se nommant «Dream». Attendez ? On se croit au monde des bisounours ! Je comprenais rien aux filles, mais je savais qu'elles avaient toujours un endroit secret assez fillette ! Mais pourquoi je suis là bordel ? Mais que dire, pourquoi aussi je suis arrivé à là, entrant dans cette endroit, avec ces cons ! Non mais ce que je vis devant, était la bleue, elle se tourna, une manière imposante, qui devait faire trembler de peur la foule d'homme baraqués :

« Vous êtes ceux qui avez menacés mon gang l'autre jour, on veut une revanche » Quoi ? En faite je suis en plein milieu d'un conflits de gang ! Des groupes qui traînent dans les rues à se bourrer la gueule et qui cherche que les bordels. Je fronça d'un coup les sourcils, il fallait que je me casse d'ici ! Mais la bleue avait un regard noir, qui ne me faisait rien, il fallait être une vraie poule mouillés pour fuir juste en regardant ce regard. D'ailleurs, je soupira vraiment fort, j'étais entouré de poules mouillés ! Vous l'aurez compris, ces machos dont j'étais entouré en étaient ! Après avoir fixé la bleue, tremblant de peur, ils prirent le chemin de la fuite entrain de détaler comme de vulgaires lapins fuyant leurs prédateurs. La foule fila, assez vite en se bousculant, par contre moi, je restait là, avec mon regard glacial, ténébreuse, planté au beau milieu de cet endroit, sans m'être retourné lorsque ces racailles se sont barrés. Je regardais la bleue, en tout cas, c'est pas du tout un genre de personne que j'aime beaucoup, les gens en face de moi comme ça, on intérêt à faire gaffe à la lame de Mugen ! D'autres types sortirent de nulle part, derrière la fille et sortaient dehors, pour poursuivre leurs ''ennemis''. Bref, je m'en fous, à ce que je vois, cette fille en est la chef de ce gang. Chef ou pas je m'en fous :

« Tch' ! Ils font moins les malins là ! Elle releva la tête, son regard alla partout, puis il se posa sur moi, seul personne qui était planté dans ce milieu poisseux ! Faut que je me tire, j'en peux plus d'être ici, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver dans des histoires de voyous. Et l'air de rien, elle marcha vers moi, et me parlait avec une telle familiarité, que mon envie de sortir Mugen était grande :

« Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ? Ah...Tu étais dans le restaurant. Désolé pour ce que tu viens de voir... » Gênée de quoi ? Mais bordel ! Ces gens comme ça me donne envie de les couper en deux ! Toujours entrain de s'excuser pour un rien, elle dit ça alors qu'elle mène ce genre de vie ! Et puis comment sait-elle que j'étais dans le restaurant ? Elle a des yeux partout ou quoi ? :

« Comment sais-tu que j'étais dans le restaurant ? Dis-je, en la regardant avec mon regard froid, imposant et tout à fait naturel.

Eh bien . . . tu étais assis seul dans un coin au resto et puis je ne t'ai pas vu parmis ces types le jour où ils ont menacé mon gang. Dit-elle, en me racontant sa vie, alors que d'une part, j'en avais rien à foutre que son gang s'est fait menacé et machin chose. Je n'y comprends rien même ! Rien à foutre !

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Répondis-je avec un ton froid, je préfère autant rien piger. Tes histoires ne m'intéresses même pas.»

Mon ton était froid, je n'avais aucune envie de rester là, en plus, j'étais fatigué, j'avais trop chassé les akumas aujourd'hui, et je voulais allez pouvoir enfin dormir tranquille pour cette nuit ! Mon regard était toujours glacial, comme une ombre sur mes yeux. Je la vis sourire et prendre la porte par la suite qui était à mon opposé. Je pouvais expirer, j'allais enfin pouvoir partir de cette endroit. Je me dirigea vers la sortie, et dès que je sortis du bâtiment dans la nuit, où ma silhouette épousait fortement, je vis un type baraqué, qui allait entré dans le bâtiment juste après moi, je haussa un sourcil. C'était sûrement un de leurs, ou un squatteur, mais peut m'importe. Alors que je fis à peine deux ou trois pas pour prendre ma route, j'entendis des bruits sourd, comme des prises d'arts martiaux, que j'apprends avec le Ji-jii. Ça ressemblait à ça en tout cas. Et comme s'intéressé pour ce genre de situation, je fis demi-tour et en ouvrant la porte, je vis le type à terre, et son arme récupéré pointant sa tête, alors qu'il était sur le ventre et...C'est cette fille qui lui aurait fait ça ? Non mais attendez j'hallucine ! Ici c'est le monde à l'envers, les hommes sont des poules mouillés et les filles sont des brutes épaisses sans pitié ! La bleue avait saisie les mains baraqués de ce macho, et pointant son arme sur le crâne, les mains dans les poches, sachant ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite, le regard froid et impassible, je regardais la scène :

« C'est qui ce type ? Rétorquais-je toujours avec une telle froideur, que la personne se décomposerait sur place.

-C'est qui ce type ?» Elle me répondit pas, je sens que j'allais avoir des envies de meurtre, je pose une question, on s'y contente d'y répondre ! Comment osait-elle me regarder avec un air si neutre ? Celle-là, je sentais que si elle continuait ou qu'elle empirait son état envers moi, elle avait finir par périr sous les lames sacrés de Mugen ! Fallait que je me contrôle, j'étais facilement irritable niveau caractère. Je me contentais de garder mon sang-froid :

« Qui est ce type ? Reposais-je alors la question, avant que je perdes mon calme d'un ton plus irritable et froid alors que cette brute était toujours entrain de me regarder, j'en avais déjà marre d'elle en plus !

- Oye ! Ce type n'est pas de chez nous ! Répondit-elle enfin, que je pouvais calmer mes envies meurtrières. C'est un cinglé qui vient juste faire son show ici, je vais lui régler son compte ! » Elle brandit soudainement l'arme qu'avait ce type juste avant, elle le tenait toujours par les poignets, d'une telle force pour une fille et sans hésitation, un bruit retentit, un coup de feu. Le sang avait giclé sur le sol, une balle enfouit dans sa tête, son corps inerte, jaillissait sur le sol. Mon regard devint plus ombre, aucune pitié ne se faisait à l'intérieur de moi-même. J'ai tellement déjà vu pire, qu'un type mourant d'une balle dans la tête sous mes yeux, ne me faisait strictement plus rien. La brute épaisse se leva avant de lancer :

« Les gars se débarrasseront du corps.» Alors que je la regardais d'une telle froideur, qu'un volcan et éruption se tairait rien que mon regard le croiserait. Alors se contenta de voir que j'étais toujours là, me regarda de ses yeux identiques au Moyashi, dans les miens d'un bleu tellement foncés par rapport aux siens. Je restait là, avec mon regard, froid, fallait qu'elle arrête de me regarder comme une inconsciente de la vie :

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Me regarde-t-elle comme...Une gamine qui maintenant me donne plus que envie de la couper en deux. Putain ! Faîte qu'elle se taise. Elle commence a me taper sur les nerfs. Mais hors de question de me casser, j'ai une fierté pas comme celle d'un alcoolo coureur de jupons et d'un lapin crétin !

J'ai parfaitement le droit de te regarder comme ça. Répondis-je avec un ton tellement froid et mon regard perçant comme des lames et d'un regard noir. Je ne suis pas un extraterrestre !

Si t'es un extraterrestre ! Ose-t-elle me reprendre que j'en peux plus de me retenir de la tuer ! Tu n'as pas bronché quand je lui ais collé une balle dans la tête. En plus tu me regardes bizarrement...»

Plus qu'une envie...**La tuer ! **Parce qu'elle croit que j'ai pas vue d'autres choses bien pire que de voir un pauvre con se prendre une balle dans la tête ? Je suis un exorciste bordel ! Je passe mon temps à détruire ces akumas, à buter les Noés quoi ! Puis je sentais un truc pas louche, cette bleue...Cette idiote...Elle a osé...

Elle s'est approcher de moi, pendant que j'étais complètement plongé dans mes pensées, avec un sourire. Comment elle peut être aussi suicidaire ? Ses lèvres s'étaient dangereusement approchés des miens dès que je me ressaisisse mais avant que je ne saisie Mugen en craignant le pire, elle a reculer d'un coup et est passé à côté de moi :

« Je suis humaine, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.»

…...

**Je vais la tuer, la trucider, l'écarteler, et l'écraser dans d'atroces souffrances qu'elle n'a jamais connu. Oh que si ! Elle vient de signer son arrêt de mort !**

* * *

**ET VOILA ! 8DD Voilà le premier chapitre ! Je ne suis pas nouvelle dans la fanfiction, mais dans -Man et ici oui ! Alors soyez gentil avec moi, si vous lisez cette fiction laissez une review s'il vous plaît ! p MOUAHAHAHA ! +w+ C'est drôle de voir Yû dans ce genre de situation hein ? +w+ Enfin les fans de notre chère énergumène, n'ayez pas d'envies de meurtres envers le OC, y aura pas de romances entre eux ~ uwu**

**Yû : J'aime pas cette fic ! _**

**Caro' : Ah Yuu ! 8DDD /SEPRENDSMUGENDANSLATRONCHE/ Heu...Y-...Non...Kanda...^w^" Depuis quand t'es là ? *goutte de sueur***

**Yû : J'aime pas cette fic ! _### POURQUOI J'AI CE ROLE POURRI ?**

**Caro' : Du calme Yuu...^w^""**

**Yû : COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE SOIS CALME ? _### T'ES CHIANTE COMME AUTEURE ! *sort Mugen* MUGEN ! QUICK DRAW !**

**Caro' : ! o**

**Reviews s'il vous plait ! w**


End file.
